How It Turned Out
by fullof-kuso
Summary: "Hey." he said "Hey. How's life?" I asked staring at the stars "Still the same as always" he replied "What do you mean by same?" "Still the same on hoping that you'd be mine once again" he replied with his huskey voice... (A/N: If yah wanna know why the hell they broke up and how they became a couple again then find out!)


**How It Turned Out**

by Fullof-KUSO

AN: this fanfic is already my 15th and for starters I expect positive comments about this story since I made this I even forgot to make some assignments for school.

SUMMARY: Hi! The names Sakura Haruno-Duke and I've just move to Japan. My mom is really Japanese while my dad is British, cool right?

'_Thoughts'_

***flashbacks***

**CHAPTER 1 Once More**

Hi! The names Sakura Haruno-Duke and I've just move here in Japan. Believe it or not I have pink hair, emerald green eyes and sparkle through the night, FYI I'm not bragging but I just love my eyes let's just hope my future daughter get's my genes

You might be thinking why my first name is named as 'Sakura' its barely because my mom meet my dad when she was sitting under a cherry blossom tree.

Anyway, Its not my first time here in Japan its already my 11th time _'still counting' _I studied here when I was kinder until grade school but during my 3rd grade year my parents had to move to Britain since problems about my parents business in Britain where piling up.

The airport was always a huge problem even when I travel people were buzzing in the telephone, lounge wheels makes crapy noise and my mo-…

"Sakura dear we're going!" my mom yelled picking up her handbag

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back in a positive way following her and my dad to the rented van we have

"Let's go my cherry!" mom yelled at the top of her lungs. OH GOD! She wouldn't. Before I could see the people staring at me I rushed inside the van and wore my hood over my head to hide the embarrassment which was written all over my face

* * *

All throughout the ride was silent since my mom was sleeping and my dad patting her hair, adoring his wife through the whole ride is really romantic. My mom must really be blessed to have my dad, Demetri Duke, to have as her husband for life. I mean not all guys were trained to be like my sweet sweet dad

'_if I could have someone just like my dad then I wouldn't let go of him even if my life matters' I thought smiling at them_

"Dad?" I whispered concern if mom might wake up

"Hm?" He whispered back and stopped patting my mom's hair

"How did you and mom meet?" I asked with curiosity flooding my mind

"Your mom and I first meet when I accidentally hit her head with a soccer ball with your godfather Jake when I was in Japan" he smiled at that thought while I giggled

***Flashback***

**The sun was going to set and two teenage boys were practicing for their game this weekend.**

"**Hey Dem! Catch!" Jake yelled.**

"**I'm on it!" Demetri replied.**

**The black and white ball flew toward the young men but thanks to his fast reflexes he was able to dodge it willing but instead of hitting it toward Jake the ball meet the head of a young girl with golden brown hair under a cherry blossom tree.**

"**Itai!" the young lady yelled rubbing her sore head. **

"**Oh shit! Jake?! You are really gonna get that ball" Demetri yelled facing back to his partner which he found that he wasn't there anymore **_**'Son of a Bitch!' he thought **_**"Um.. Miss are you alright? He asked with concern in his voice "Alright!? Do you think I'm alright?! You jerk! You hit my head with that fucking soccer ball! And all you can say is are you alright? Are you sick?!" the young lady yelled which resulted to Demetri to cover his bleeding ears. **

"**Alright alright! I'm SO SORRY!" he said hoping for her to stop the never ending rumbling of how her freaking head hurts.**

"**SORRY?! Is that all you can say?! After for giving me this fuc-!" His hand was covering her mouth since he couldn't barely witness another word from her annoying rumbling mouth.**

"**Okay! Let's get a slurpee to cheer you up, okay?"he said trying to make her shut and slowly removing his hand off her mouth. **

**The girl sighed and said "Okay…"**

***End of Flashback***

"WOW" I said while hugging my knees and adoring the view of my mom and dad "The two of you must be destined by the gods of heaven"

"Hahaha! That's what everyone says, cherry. Everyone says that we were already made for each other or born for each other" dad stated grinning at me.

As we were taking a blind turn to the right I could see a huge signage saying "WELCOME TO OKINAWA" I could feel the excitement rush through my veins. Think of all I can do here, I could meet again with my friends (if they still recognize me) and party all night

* * *

"That's the last straw!" I yelled placing the box of comic collection I collection ever since I was 8 years old

"Cherry! Come on here!" mom yelled _"Hope this better be good" I thought_

I arrived at the living room and everything was still packed in boxes, then a blonde hair caught my attention.

"Sakura, do you still remember Hinata and In-!" Before I could let mom finish I instantly hugged the heck off Hinatai and Ino"OMG! You two rascals really grown up!" I yelled

Hinata has dark violet hair with matching bangs infront of her forehead, has sliver/white eyes and big bust's (O_O'') and Ino has yellowish blonde hair and baby blue eyes which what makes her steamy in the eyes of boys

"We've always been growing Sakura! And I still love the hair." Ino stated brushing her hand through my hair

"_Girls are girls" Mrs. Duke thought before leaving the girls_

* * *

"Did you remember that?! Wahahahaha! I still can remember Sasuke's expression when Naruto did that to him." Ino laughed while her right hand was slapping the table. I, myself even realized that even Hinata was gripping her stomach. _'Great, now their gonna die because of laughter' I told myself_

"So Hinata, still inlove with fox boy?" I asked with all my curiosity, I mean she's been inlove with Naruto snce we were grade school. Then I realized Hinata's sudden blush

I gasped "don't tell me you haven't confessed yet!?" I exclaimed

"Easy for you to say, Sakura. Boys chase you because the admire every bit of you while me I still need to be recognize for the sake of Naruto-kun to notice me and when you left Sasuke he never had been the Sasuke we knew and love Sak he changed, entirely. He formed a gang, just to forg-!" Before I let Hinata Finish I ran out of the room then into the kitchen, hiding myself from the past. _'Damn it!' I thought_ as I kicked the cemented wall hard.

* * *

"Hey" a voice said from behind but when I looked it was just Ino leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed."Where's Hinata?" I asked feeling sorry for being rude at her.

"She got a call from Neji to come home early" she stated, glancing behind my back then turned back at me then smiled. "How many glasses of wine have you drank already?" she asked grinning at me with her baby blue eyes staring through my every soul

"13.. I think" I replied brushing my hand through my hair

"Hinata told me to say sorry for going to far minutes ago" Ino said

"It's not her fault, I'm the one who walked out and overracted" I stated leaning against the kitchen counter

"Sooo what school did you got yourself into?" She asked

"Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't heard any news about my enrollment" I said, finishing the last glass of wine and that's the time I heard Ino sighed, staring at her wine glass as she twirled the contents inside of it.

"Then enroll yourself in Okinawa High?!" she exclaimed infront of my ears

"But is Sasuke there?" I asked

"Yeah, but he always cuts classes because of that gang thingy his been wasting time. The stupid thing about the gang is that Neji, Shikamarau and Naruto are part of it too!"

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed "Why?!"

"Well... Their guys Sakura and besides I caught Mr. Nara yelling for 'more!' and moaning as if his life depending on it, he was even inside a girl's bedroom when I heard it! And I was even invited to a Valentine's party 2 years ago. Then at the strike of 12:00 pm I called him through the phone and told him 'We're off!' "

"Ouch!" I said, snapping the fingers "It must be hard.."

"At first yes but when I saw him dating another girl that was the time I decided to move on and forget. What about you Sak? All I heard was that you and Sasuke had a VERY big fight and then when I tried to call you what happened then that's when I found out you recently flew BACK to London"

_'I just knew that question would pop up sooner or later when I come back so here goes nothing' I thought _

"ahhhh... well it started with this

* * *

FOUND OUT ON CHAPTER 2 on what Sakura and Sasuke's past is

NOTE: CLICK REVIEW FOR ME TO CONTINUE


End file.
